discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miley Spears/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:37, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :) Miley Spears (talk) 04:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Miley I saw the news letter about your reviving this site so am here to help. My, but you've made a lot of edits and started a lot of articles here! When I was in college I had little time for anything but studies and my daughter Erisa. So glad you're doing this. Missed working with you on Seti23 wiki! Pope Hilde (talk) 22:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Great! I love your work on s23 wiki which is down right now. Glad you're here! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Miley Spears article I started an article on you! Please fix it if needed. I didn't know what pic you'd want so you can add your own. Pope Hilde (talk) 23:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Great article wow! Thanks! There's a couple things but I don't know if I should edit my own article. You can email me. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:29, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I added some things. My article on you is so straight I hope that's OK. I'm not so good at humor. Pope Hilde (talk) 05:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::It's great! And your Eristotle article is very funny I've always liked it. I've edited straight wikis and Uncyclopedia so I'm kind of mixing it up here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde article Thanks so much for the article on me. It's very funny. I write like a journalist but you can be very funny too! Pope Hilde (talk) 04:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Hilde! I liked doing it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Order of Shamlicht Could this be a category? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea I'll make it one! But you could too. I'm not an admin here just an editor like you. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh you should be an admin! I mentioned myself in Shamlicht Kids Club. I was a founding member I hope that was OK! Pope Hilde (talk) 23:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh thanks that would be cool but I don't think there's any admins here! Sure it's OK you listed yourself you were a founding member! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:50, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Have they made you an admin yet? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think so I'll check... Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:17, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::They haven't decided yet but it takes like seven to ten days and it's only been about a week. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:20, March 2, 2015 (UTC) 1000 edits This is my 1001th edit, so I thought I'd make it completely useless. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:32, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Conject:Redlinks Conject:Redlinks is the only thing in a category. I don't know if this article is a good idea. What do you think? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Category looks useless to me too so it's gone. I don't know about the article either. Maybe edit so it encourages people to write articles for red links instead of making up red links? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) More categories for Operation Dustbin Category:Calendar_cleanup I don't know what this is do you? :It looks like it's for articles that have Discordian dates and not CE dates. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Erism this has just one article and I don't know what it's for. :Me neither. It's gone. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Intermittens this has only the Intermittens article. :Might be useful later. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Narcetypes this has just article I don't know why. :This is the only place on the Internet I found this word. It's gone now. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Nee this has just one article and I don't know what it's for. :Me neither. Nighty nighty nee. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde (talk) 04:37, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I promise to take good care of my Discordian Wiki baby, to watch over her, feed her, change her diaper when she's dirty, clean her up, encourage her, and not to to discipline her too harshly when she's naughty. Thanks! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC)